


Heat Waves

by islandwritergirl93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandwritergirl93/pseuds/islandwritergirl93
Summary: You and Steve vacation on a private island and have some fun while lounging under the hot, tropical sun.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader of Color, Steve Rogers/Reader of Color
Kudos: 22





	Heat Waves

**__ **

**_~_ **

It’s the glow of your skin that distracts him. Caramel sweetness shinning like a diamond under the kiss of the sun.

You’re on your stomach, ass in the air, legs so smooth and thick and delicate that Steve can’t keep his eyes from staring at the backs of your thighs. He’s been on the same damn page for the last half-hour now, the book in his hands seemingly less exciting than it was when he started reading it.

He blames the way you look. Blames the swimsuit you’re wearing, the way the color contrasts with your skin tone, how the panty cuts just seductively enough to expose the peachiness of your cheeks. 

The urge to reach out and give you a firm smack is raw, dangerous. He can do it, though, because you’re on a secluded beach, on a private island and the nearest neighbour is a shore away. Not to mention you’re here, and you’re his and he’s more than okay with having you all to himself.

Even if it’s in a place as hot as this.

And fuck, it’s _hot_.

Doesn’t matter the amount of sunscreen, his pale white skin can only take so much humidity. The sun slaps him and leaves him redder than a bruise. You, on the other hand, color naturally, skin soaking up the rays because you’re a tropical goddess and tropical goddesses don’t get sunburned. 

For the life of him, Steve doesn’t know why you picked this island in the first place. He thought the heat in Wakanda was ruthless, but this is worse. Temperatures extreme, sticky, wet hotness pouring over him from high in the sky.

Only good thing about this vacation is you.

The ocean laps at the shores’ edge as Steve watches you read, the mountainous curve of your ass dipping into the small of your back. Unable to resist touching you, he reaches over, finger dipping into the back of your knee before trailing up your thigh, hand gripping the flesh there just gently enough to catch your attention.

“Shouldn’t you be reading?”

Steve’s lips quirk at the corners, beard like a thick quilt covering his mouth, his cheek, his jaw.

“I was,” he grins, moving up your body. His palm covers your ass cheek, gives it a full squeeze and he groans internally at the way your flesh jiggles when he lightly swats it. “But something keeps distracting me.”

You laugh, softly and sweetly, the sound harmonizing with the tender crash of the waves. “Maybe you should just ignore what’s distracting you, then.”

“Can’t. It’s too impossible.”

Heat bears down viciously as Steve moves over you, big hands running warmly up your thighs. They glide over the swell of your ass, fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to elicit a quiet moan from your throat. It’s the wet slither of his tongue along the edge of your bottoms that makes you exhale, makes him grunt at the taste and smell of coconut overtaking his senses.

When he reaches for your bottoms, you don’t say a word. Just lift your hips as he peels it off of you, growl in his throat rumbling like an animal when he flings it in the sand next to his book.

Steve kisses your skin like time is a just concept and you’ve got all the seconds and minutes and hours in the world to just lounge on this empty beach. Slowly and softly, his lips trail up and down your back, tongue grazing your spine like he’s determined to be as gentle as possible. 

It’s when his fingers sneak into the crevice of your ass and down, petting your anus and then stroking the smooth lips of your pussy, that you let your book fall from your hands, eyes shutting down as your lower half rouses awake.

“I like having you like this,” he breathes, pulling back only to dive his fingers deeper, rougher. Steve leans down to give your ass a tender nip, kisses you once before he soothes the spot with the underside of his tongue. “The sun adores you.”

“I adore you,” you confess, thighs opening eagerly for more, shameless in your greed.

Steve’s always loved how confident you are in declaring your love for him, in showcasing your neediness. “I adore you, too, sweetheart.”

He nudges your legs further with his chin, the sight of your slickness coating his fingers something that’ll never leave him unaroused. You feel the hot press of his lips on you, tongue quickly darting out to slide into your opening. You shudder, beard rough and poking in a way that entices you to go up on your knees, Steve’s mouth and fingers making you wetter than the ocean floor.

“Fuck,” you breathe, glancing at him over your shoulder. “Steve.”

Your eyes meet, the beach and everything around you blurring as he flips you onto your back and pushes your knees to your chest, swim trunks forgotten in the sand along with your bottoms and his book.

Gentle no more, Steve kisses you like he’s starved, hurriedly and filthy, teeth biting into your bottom lip until you give him a whimper that makes his cock jump in excitement. He pulls at your top, undoing the strings until a second later, you’re just as nude at he is, nipples dark and puckered. He offers each of them a generous and toe-curling suck. 

With your feet in the air, backs of your knees cupped in the crook of his arms, you feel the wet tip of Steve’s cock brush your entrance. You groan into his mouth, desperate and needy, pussy walls clenching in anticipation.

In that moment Steve thanks the tropical Gods above that no one else is around because the urge to take you is fierce and he can’t stop himself from plunging into you if he tried.

The air smells like salty beach and paradise and just a few steps away the ocean hugs the shoreline, the edge of your towels inches from being soaked. In the sky, the sun pulses, angry and bright, but it’s Steve that leaves you panting and sweaty, his breathing just as shallow as his cock breaches your entrance again and again.

A low squeal hitches in the back of your throat as Steve pushes against you, cock going deeper while he fucks you into the towel. “Yeah,” he mewls, voice sweeter than the coconut water you had the day before. “Know you like how I feel when I’m in this pussy. Nice and deep, huh?”

You only nod, incapable of making any other sounds than the moans that sputter from deep in your belly. This is the Steve you like, the Steve the world doesn’t get to see, the Steve that comes out raging like a bull when it’s just the two of you.

He’s sturdy as he hovers above you, hair falling into his eyes and skin slick with perspiration while he bites his lips. Steve watches you intently, can’t keep his eyes off your face, your parted lips, your swaying breasts, your pussy sucking every inch of his length. He feels high, heated in a wave of sexual pleasure, a deep groan ripping from his chest as you tighten around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good,” he hums. He presses his thumb into your bud, flicking it like a switch. “Let got for me, sweetheart.”

On demand, you give in, the tremors in your hips coming together, forming a giant quake that rapidly gives way to a tsunami drowning your bones, making your toes curl, making you keen while your back arches like a tidal wave. “That’s it, darlin’. You’re so pretty when you come like that.”

Steve buries his face in between your breasts, tastes the salted caramel of your flesh and follows suit a minute later, release coating your walls, harsh breath blowing across your sweaty skin. He slows down and then stills altogether, the warmth of his balls cuddling against your ass.

Slow, wet kisses along the valley of your chest gives your brain something to focus on. You know, other than the feel of Steve’s softening cock still inside of you. “Let me guess, I was that something distracting you?”

“You’re always that something distracting me,” Steve murmurs. Blue eyes squint in the sun as he looks at you, boyish grin making his cheeks fat. “I like it, though.”

“I know,” you sigh, leaning up to kiss bearded lips. “’S cause you’re a sucker.”

 _Yeah_ , Steve thinks, chuckling breathlessly. _I am._


End file.
